listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of objects used in films based on Marvel Comics
The following is an overview of the various fictionalized objects used in films based on Marvel Comics. Weapons and forms of armor Adamantium *As with his comics counterpart, the X-Men film series version of Wolverine also possesses adamantium in his skeleton and claws. In X2: X-Men United, liquid adamantium was seen boiling in a tub. (William Stryker mentioned that the "tricky thing with adamantium is, you gotta keep it hot.") The X2 version of Deathstrike is also shown to have adamantium claws that are extruded from the tips of her fingers (Wolverine's are sheathed in his forearms and released between his knuckles). *In X-Men Origins: Wolverine, adamantium is discovered in the form of a meteorite that fell to Earth somewhere in Nigeria. However, the film doesn't reveal much about the meteorite itself. It isn't known if adamantium is a material created by William Stryker's team of scientists based on studying the meteorite or if it is an accurate reproduction of the material itself. Whatever the case, adamantium is eventually cultivated for use as weaponry. Aside from bonding the metal to Wolverine's skeleton, the film also depicts several bullets composed of adamantium. Another deviation from the comic book is the film depicts that it is possible for adamantium to be pierced by adamantium, as shown when Stryker shoots Wolverine twice in the head at point blank range. Although Wolverine quickly recovers physically, the shots cause him to lose all memory of his life up to that point. *In the Iron Man film, adamantium was used to fashion an exclusive bullet used in the Iron Man suit's ballistics. Captain America's shield *In the Iron Man film, Captain America’s shield appears 1 hr 25 min 23 sec into the movie at the point where Pepper Potts comes in on Tony trying to get out of his damaged armor; the shield is visible in the distance below Tony's right arm. According to a tie-in comic, Tony's father Howard Stark created the shield. Tony subsequently used the alloy of a prototype to create his armor. *In the ''Incredible Hulk'' film, a deleted scene features the shield covered by snow. Iron Man's armor Three types of Iron Man armor appear in the 2008 ''Iron Man'' film. As in the comics, the first armor which Stark builds while in captivity is crude and bulky. It had the ability to amplify Stark's strength tremendously and was armed with flamethrowers and a missile launcher and had a limited rocket jump capacity to allow Stark to exit the immediate hostile area and escape. The rockets failed shortly after the start, however; the suit shattered upon landing and Stark was forced to abandon it to attempt to reach friendly territory. Later, Stark's enemies found the abandoned armor and it served as the base design for the Iron Monger. Upon returning home, Stark developed a sleeker, polished silver (bare metal) Mark II prototype version with improved flight capability, but it was prone to icing when attempting to test high altitudes. The testing led to the streamlined and armed Mark III red/gold armor. The gold Mark III armor was built with a gold-titanium alloy (a fictional composite used in the Seraphim series of Stark Industries' satellites) to resolve the freezing problem. In the film, it appears that this material not only prevents the armor's systems from freezing at high altitudes, but is also extremely durable while maintaining the weight ratio of the Mark II. It was able to withstand small arms fire, an explosion from a tank shell (the shell exploded in close proximity to Stark, resulting in a fall from several thousand feet up), followed by hits by 20mm Vulcan shells and a high speed collision with a F-22 Raptor with only minimal cosmetic damage. All three of the armor suits are powered by a miniature arc reactor, a fictional clean energy source, which is also used to power the electromagnet that protects Stark's heart from the shrapnel embedded in his chest. The final armor included anti-tank missiles that launch from the suit's forearms, steering and retrothrust jets in the palms which could double as repulsors (early in the film, Stark mentions that the Jericho missiles utilize his company's repulsor technology), small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders which could be individually targeted for a simultaneous attack, flare launchers on the hips, and a uni-beam projector in the center of his chest. Furthermore, Mark II and III operate with remote assistance from Stark's artificial intelligence JARVIS (voiced by Paul Bettany), who manages the armor's systems at Stark's command, and they also have a holographic Heads Up Display HUD. These armors also have variable control surfaces for active flight control, which are controlled by JARVIS to automatically stabilize the suit in flight. All three suits are able to protect their occupant from the effects of extreme g-forces. The first prototype is based on the original gray suit from Iron Man's first appearance, while the Mark III armor's look is inspired by the modern Extremis armor. A production photo of Iron Man 2 shows that Stark has recovered the Mark I as one of the displays within his workshop along with Mark II, the remains of Mark III and other prototypes.http://www.comicscontinuum.com/stories/0905/01/ironman2.jpg In the Marvel Comics Booth at Comic-Con 2009, there was a display of the armors from the first film, and as a bonus, the very first look at the Mark IV armor from Iron Man 2. It is said to be lighter, more form-fitting, and more aero-dynamic than the previous armor. Recent photos have also shown the Mark VI armor, which features a triangular chest piece similar to the one on the extremis armor of the comics. Mjolnir In a post-credits scene in Iron Man 2, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Coulson had informs Fury that the team has discovered the hammer in the crater. Vehicles Blackbird *In the [[X-Men (film)|first X-Men film]], the X-Men utilized a jet named the X-Jet rather than the Blackbird . In an attempt to tie the comics to the films, the comics X-Men replaced their Blackbird with the X-Jet . *It has played a major part in X2: X-Men United, the sequel to the first film. Grey and Storm used it to travel to Nightcrawler, then back to get Wolverine, Rogue, Pyro and Iceman. They fly to Alkali Lake's dam to save captured Xavier Institute students and to foil William Stryker's plan. When they are asked to stay, Rogue and Iceman waited in the X-Jet while Pyro abandons them to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. Rogue and Iceman fly the X-Jet to save the X-Men and the captured mutants. Jean Grey stays behind to counter the flood and sends the X-Jet to safety from the incoming wave from the broken dam. *It appears in X-Men The Last Stand. It's mainly featured during the climax, where it arrives at Alcatraz Island in stealth mode. When Jean Grey, now the Phoenix, unleashes her power, almost everything is disintegrated, along with the X-Jet. Only part of Worthington Labs, the X-Men, Magneto, some soldiers, Warren Worrington II and his son Angel survive . Fantasticar The Fantasticar was introduced to film in the 2007 motion picture Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, and appears to be a much sleeker version of the original Fantasticar. It is shown as being able to travel from New York to Siberia in a matter of minutes on autopilot, and can be summoned from Reed's palm top computer. Like its comics counterpart, it can also split into multiple sections (only three in this version). In an element of product placement, the Fantasticar has the Dodge logo (presumably inspired by the Juggernaut meme) on its front end, prompting Johnny to ask if it is powered by a Hemi. ("Of course.") Goblin Glider In the first Spider-Man film, the Green Goblin has a slightly different glider shape. There is no head on the glider, and The wing shape is less distinct on the wings of the glider and there are small fins on the tips of the wings. Instead of being completely silver, the glider is a mix of silver and purple, to make up for the fact that the Goblin's costume is fully green. In the movie, the glider is a military contract developed by Oscorp. After submitting himself to the Goblin Serum, Norman Osborn (played by Willem Dafoe) takes the glider and the goblin suit and uses them as the Green Goblin. The Goblin Glider's weapon array includes machine guns and rockets. At the end of the movie, Norman tries to use the glider to impale and kill Spider-Man, but he uses his spider sense to dodge the attack, and the glider impales and kills Norman. In Spider-Man 3, the New Goblin Harry Osborn (played by James Franco) uses a more streamlined version of his father's glider - a snowboard-like flying device referred to in promotional material as the Sky Stick . The Sky Stick's weapons include a flamethrower, blades and seeking missiles, and is capable of delivering Pumpkin Bombs to Harry using a method of shooting them into the air at arm's height when a hand reaches at the port. Other objects Cerebro In the films X-Men and X2: X-Men United, Cerebro is a massive device that fills a spherical room in the basement of Xavier's School. The helmet interface is similar to the version seen in the comics, although the bulk of Cerebro's machinery is contained in the surrounding walls. While in use, three-dimensional images of the minds scanned by the device appear around the user. Unlike the comics' version of Cerebro, the film version can detect both human and mutant minds with ease. The unique signature of mutant brainwaves is shown in the first film by having human mental images portrayed in black and white, while those of mutants show up in color; In X2, mutants appear in red, and humans in white. In the first film, Cerebro is sabotaged by Mystique so that it injures Professor X, putting him into a coma. The only person seen using Cerebro effectively in the films is Xavier; Jean Grey attempted to use the device to locate Magneto in X1, but the input overwhelmed her nascent telepathic power and left her stunned, though she was successful. It is mentioned that Magneto helped Charles Xavier design Cerebro. This has not been confirmed to be true in the comics, although the Magneto of the comics can use Cerebro and has designed similar devices. In X2: X-Men United, the device was copied and modified by William Stryker in his plot to have a brainwashed Xavier use his Cerebro-amplified powers to kill the world's mutants, and was later further modified by Magneto to kill humans. According to X2, it is difficult to pinpoint the location of mutants who have the ability to teleport and are constantly in transit, such as Nightcrawler. Mutant Registration Act In the first X-Men movie the events of the movie are precipitated when Senator Robert Kelly introduces a Mutant Registration Act to the Senate. It is the prospect of this proposed legislation that motivates Magneto in his schemes in the film, as he sees it as persecutory towards mutants. He is eventually successful in replacing Kelly with Mystique, who impersonates the Senator and removes the Act from consideration. In the second movie, X2: X-Men United, the Mutant Registration Act is briefly mentioned when Storm speculates that Nightcrawler's attack on the White House might lead the government to reintroduce the legislation. References Category:Films based on Marvel comics Films